Slash Your Mind
by Anyway. That Is Just A Bird
Summary: Sais-tu pourquoi les SCP sont si dangereux ?
1. Symphony Of The Night

**A/N : J'essayais depuis longtemps d'écrire la bonne fanfic, de vous faire découvrir quelque chose de différent, tous les jours.**

 **Et bien voici ce que j'ai à vous montrer, étrange, pas vrai ?**

 **C'est bien parce que je ne peux pas être le meilleur fanfictionneur que je continue, alors, commençons ensemble ma fanfic que je ne ferais pas à chaud : Slash Your Mind.**

 **Je vous laisse lire.**

 **(ahhh il faut que j'arrête de prendre du LSD, moi)**

 **Slash Your Mind**  
 **Premier Arc : Escape The Security**  
 **Chapitre I - Symphony Of The Night**

\- La nuit, j'ai froid.  
\- Moi, j'ai peur.  
\- J'me réveille la nuit, sans raison, et ça me fais chier.  
\- Ils te donnent pas de pilules ?  
\- Si mais, j'les prends pas.

...

\- Pourquoi ils t'ont changé de cellule ?  
\- ... On ne parle pas d'ça.

...

\- Eh regarde, la nouvelle qui vient d'intégrer l'Enfer, elle a les yeux ouverts.  
\- Salut, toi. Tu viens de quel coin ?

 _Les deux garçons devant moi me parlaient, me posaient des questions._  
 _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est une prison ?_

\- Bah ? Pourquoi tu parles pas ?  
\- P'têtre que t'es sourde-muette ?  
\- Si c'est le cas, c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre une.  
\- Je... je parle ! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? répondis-je.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

\- Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? dis-je.  
\- Bienvenue à la SCP Foundation la nouvelle. Ici, on découpe des gens, on les atrophie, on les fait bouffer des doses massives de cyanure, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est pas beau la vie ? répondit le premier.  
\- Oui, bon, tu as compris, on est enfermés pour être envoyés en pâture, on ne peut rien faire, juste observer et mourir, corrigea le deuxième.

Le premier garçon était très sombre, il avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges. Son caractère est déterminé, il adore les défis, même si il est très glandeur et blasé, son nom de code est D-3090, aussi retenu sous le nom de Bird.

Le deuxième était tout l'inverse, il avait les cheveux bruns, de beaux yeux bleus. Il est plutôt maigre, et son caractère est plutôt gentil et drôle, son nom est Basile, et son code : D-2119.

Quant à moi...

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? dit le brun.  
\- Euh... Je ne... Sais plus...  
\- 'Tends, 'tends, c'est quoi son code ? dit Bird.

Cyclone regarda sur mon bras un message pouvant indiquer un code, et il tomba sur ce chiffre :

 **#6686**

\- Bon bah, bonjour ! Heu... D-6686, nan sérieusement tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom ? Parce que c'est pas très stylé, une lettre accompagné d'un nombre à 4 chiffres... dit Bird.  
\- On a qu'à lui en donner un ? proposa Basile.  
\- C'est quoi la couleur du code 6686, toi qui s'y connaît si bien ?  
\- Attends deux secondes... je crois que c'est le noir de jais...  
\- Noir de jais... de jais... B... Brume... Brume De Jais ? Ou juste Brume, hey, Brume ça sonne bien ! Ca te va ?

 _Brume... C'est plutôt cool comme nom._

\- Je fais quoi, ici ? dis-je.  
\- T'écoutes ou tu le fais exprès ? La SCP Foundation c'est l'enfer mon gars, t'as aucune chance de t'en sortir vivant, répondit Bird.  
\- Ouais, bon, tu es passé trois fois devant le 173 et t'es pas mort, on commence à se demander si t'es immortel ou juste chanceux, dit Basile.  
\- Nan, ça c'est un coup de bol.  
\- Trois coups de bol.  
\- Avec du riz dedans, le riz ça porte chance.  
\- Oui.  
\- T'es passé devant lesquels, toi ?  
\- J'ai fait 2 ou 3 SCP "Sûr" puis après ils sont partis en freestyle, ils se sont dit : tiens, il va analyser le 2999, dohhhhhhh !  
\- C'est quoi ces numéros, dis-je, sans compréhension.

Cyclone soupira et m'expliqua le tout.

 _La SCP Foundation, un endroit où toutes les entités ou phénomènes paranormaux sont classifiées et contenues, un SCP est un nom de code donnés à ceux-ci, exemple, SCP-173, étant l'un des SCP les plus redoutés par les prisonniers, qui sont eux mêmes appelés Classe-D, le but des Classe-D, c'est de mourir atrocement à cause de ces saloperies, même si nous on est plutôt chanceux, nous on essaye de survivre, mais tôt ou tard, un SCP nous tuera._

 _Les SCP sont classés par dangerosité,_ continua Basile, _si tu tombes sur un SCP "Sûr" tant mieux parce qu'il est inoffensif tant qu'il est utilisé correctement, un SCP "Euclide" est dangereux, mais confinés, donc ça craint pas trop si on joue pas les cons et les SCP "Keter" sont TRRRèèèès dangereux, et difficile de les maîtriser et de les maintenir en détention._

\- Après, il reste les Thaumiels, dit Bird, ceux-ci sont bénéfiques à la fondation, voire à l'humanité, ils peuvent sauver des vies, une classe entière ou un pays, voire le monde.  
\- OOKKAAYYYY... Mais pourquoi on est enfermés içi ? Pourquoi on s'est fait emprisonner ? Il fait du kidnapping, cette fonda' là ? rétorquais-je, ou c'est juste les sadiques de politiciens qui choisissent qui ne doit pas vivre ?  
\- ... euhh... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? questionna Basile, tous les Classe-D sont des criminels condamnés à mort, pour la plupart.  
\- Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai pu bien faire pour me retrouver là ?  
\- Bonne question, si tu n'as rien fait, tu dois être amnésique, t'as forcément commis un crime, ne serait-ce que minime, tu ne te rappelles pas t'être fait enfermer ?

\- Étrange.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas.  
Un garde de prison, avec une armure et un fusil dans la main.

\- Eh oh ! Fermez vos gueules, là ! Il est 3h du mat', dit-il.  
\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Cher gardien de la porte ! Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger ! ironisa Bird.  
\- Toi, là, tu te fouterais pas un peu d'moi ?  
\- LE MONDE VA MAL ! RAMENEZ NOUS LA LUMIÈRE !

Il ouvrit la porte, prit Bird par le col, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Demain, vous serez pris pour intercepter SCP-682, oui, il s'est encore échappé, c'est ton budget pour m'avoir cassé les oreilles, toi et tes conneries !  
\- Elle me fais pas peur, vot' tortue.

Le garde bouscula Bird, qui tomba à terre.

\- Vas en enfer, dit le garde, avant de disparaître de nos yeux.

Puis le silence...

\- Bravo, Bird, dit Basile.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai un petit plan. SCP-682, qui est immortel, et que la fondation crève à cause de lui, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour s'échapper ? proposa Bird.  
\- T'es fou ! Personne n'a réussi à le maîtriser, ni le tuer ! Et il déteste les humains ! Il ne voudra jamais collaborer avec toi pour ça !  
\- Gagne la liberté, ou meurs en essayant ! C'est ma devise ! Mieux vaut essayer plutôt que ne rien faire !

 _Ainsi commença l'évasion de la Fondation SCP._

 **A/N : Yaw ! Alors, ça va la forme ? Parce que moi, je suis une patate.**  
 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette fanfic est en premier lieu sur la Fondation SCP, et en second lieu (à partir de l'arc 2) sur HunterZ, c'est tellement vieux, ça...**

 **Dédicace à Emurb et Elisab, moi c'était Drib.**


	2. Cry For Eternity

**A/N : Le premier chapitre était l'épisode pilote et Ink, glandeur comme il est, il n'a pas fait une liste des personnages.**

 **\- Vas-y ! Accuse moi de glander, toi qui sort un chapitre chaque année depuis la fin de World Edge ! (Soupir) Bon, on va faire une liste de tous les personnages à CHAQUE chapitre, si vous avez peur de vous perdre.**

 **Alright ? Okay.**

* * *

 **Principaux : Brume, Basile, Bird**

* * *

 **Bruh. Oui, c'est tout.**

 **Pour l'instant.**

* * *

 **Slash Your Mind**  
 **Premier Arc : Escape The Security**  
 **Chapitre II - Cry For Eternity**

* * *

La dernière fois que Brume avait un vague souvenir de son passé, c'était il y a deux heures, durant le combat contre SCP-682, le reptile que tout le monde craint.

Elle est morte ? Non, même Bird et Basile ont survécu, ils se sont échappés, fui le combat, sur plusieurs cadavres de soldats démembrés.

Le plan de Bird a échoué, mais le monstre ne les as pas attaqués, trop occupé à tuer les soldats.

La Fondation a tenté de les retrouver, mais ils se sont bien cachés, en ville, dans un vieux quartier où ils ont trouvé un bâtiment abandonné où s'abriter.

Les fenêtres étaient cassées, les conditions de vie étaient très restreintes, pas de chauffage...

Mais malgré cela ils ont trouvé une pièce avec l'électricité avec une table sur lequel est posé un ordinateur avec la connexion Internet, ainsi que des vêtements chauds, des sacs de couchage, de quoi manger pour rois jours, deux petites caméras avec des batteries et... "Un fusil de chasse Winchester", décrit Bird.

Bird est allé chercher quelques pièces plus loin.

\- Je me demande à qui ça appartenait, dit Basile.

Bird est revenu rapidement.

\- T'auras pas besoin de chercher très loin, dit Bird.

En effet, dans l'une des pièces à côté, il y avait un homme qui s'est pendu avec une corde.

\- Ah oui, aaaaah ok, finit Basile, un peu choqué.  
\- Je devrais le décrocher, prendre la corde et fouiller ses poches, dit Bird.  
\- Toujours aussi horrible.  
\- C'est pas un peu dangereux ? C'est peut-être contagieux, a dit Brume.  
\- Il s'est pendu, répondit Bird.  
\- (bah, ça, c'est pas contagieux ?)

Il y avait quatre balles pour Winchester dans ses poches, il semblait tirer avec souvent.

Bird jeta le cadavre par la fenêtre et pouffa de rire en essayant de cacher son visage.

\- Bird, tu es ignoble, dit Basile.  
\- Ça va, ça va, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais, et ça ma manqué.  
\- JUSTEMENT, C'EST CE QUE JE DIS, T'ES UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD !

La nuit tomba.

Les trois parlèrent ensemble de leurs projets à l'avenir.

\- Moi ? Peut-être enfin un travail, ou j'essaierais de survivre en voyageant, déclara Basile.  
\- Bon, bah moi je vais tuer, encore, dit Bird.  
\- Non ! Fais autre chose de ta vie ! Tuer est mal et tout le monde le sait, fais quelque chose de bien ! Juste une fois !  
\- ...

Un court silence de 30 secondes, puis c'est Brume qui prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, je ne sais même pas qui je suis, d'où je viens, et...

Brume soupira.

Bird essaya de calmer un petit peu la situation en sortant cette phrase :

 _"Demain, on verra demain ! Je vous jure, demain, un truc énorme va arriver."_

\- Ouais, bah moi, je ne dors pas à côté de ce taré, dit Basile, vas-t'en de ma vie, Bird, tu me rends fou.

Basile se leva et partit.

\- Oh, mais Basile ! On est potes, pas vrai ?  
\- C'était parce qu'on était colocs à la SCP Foundation, maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir, je m'en vais.  
\- What ?! Mais mec ! Il fait nuit ! La Fondation patrouille à cette heure !  
\- Je prends une caméra, j'ai déjà un flingue donc je te laisse la Winchester, je...  
\- Tu m'as entendu ?  
\- TA GUEULE ! JE...

Basile frappa contre le mur, il prit un matériel nécessaire pour sa survie, il descendit les escaliers, et il entendit une dernière phrase de Bird :

 _"Bonne chance, en tout cas"_

Basile l'ignora.

Puis, plus rien.

Personne ne parla.

Brume se leva.

Et Bird comprit qu'elle est partie dormir.

Bird, quant à lui, déverrouilla l'ordinateur, et eut accès à Internet.

Il créa un compte Google à lui, et une chaîne Youtube qu'il nomma rapidement :

 _"slashyourmind"_

Il téléchargea un petit logiciel de montage, il prit la caméra, et se filma lui-même.

 _J'ai toujours voulu faire ça._

* * *

 **Log #1**

 **"Bonjour, je suis... Bird, je me trouve dans un bâtiment abandonné, il fait nuit, euhhh... j'ai avec moi une personne du nom de Brume, enfin, on la nomme ainsi, on ne sait pas son vrai nom, d'ailleurs, Bird n'est qu'un pseudonyme (haha). On essaie de survivre à la vie. Je vais vous l'avouer, je suis un assassin, voilà... Donc, abonnez-vous, j'ignore encore le but de cette chaîne, il se passera un truc, je le sais, donc, salut à tous, et à demain."**

* * *

 **A/N : Alors... Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Moi j'aime bien ce système, qu'on passe de FanFiction à "ARG" même si tout cela reste une fiction.**

 **Donc, dites le moi dans les reviews.**


	3. The Last Journey Home

**A/N : A quoi ressemble Ink ?**

 **Bird : J'imaginais Ink comme un grand monsieur à lunettes qui adore lire et...**  
 **Ink : Rinnosuke-san !**  
 **Bird : NAN ! Lui c'est un collectionneur, je te l'ai déjà dit !**  
 **Ink : Patchouli-sama alors !**  
 **Patchouli : On m'a appelée ?**  
 **Bird : Ink ! Patchouli est une fille ! (Attends, est-ce que Ink est une fille ?)**  
 **Ink : Laisse tomber, les gens, ils attendent le chapitre 3 de Slash Your Mind, non ?**  
 **Bird : Oui ! D'ailleurs, je vous laisse tranquille lire.**

 **Personnages Principaux : Brume, Bird, Basile**

* * *

 **Slash Your Mind**  
 **Premier Arc : Escape The Security**  
 **Chapitre III - The Last Journey Home**

* * *

 _11 heures du matin_

 _Tac..._

Bird alluma la caméra.

* * *

 **Log #2**

 **"Salut ! Je vous présente Brume !"**  
 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête de me filmer !"**  
 **"Oh ça va... c'est bon, j'arrête."**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "Je vous présente Brume" ? T'as fait une chaîne Youtube et tu me filmes sans demander ? dit Brume à Bird.  
\- Ouaip, j'ai accès au net et à tout.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème ! Basile est parti et j'hésite à faire la même, tu m'inquiètes, mec, ta santé mentale.  
\- Ah... ça... qu'importe...  
\- En tout cas, laisse-moi seule un instant, j'ai besoin de éclaircir ma mémoire, ça commence à revenir.

Bird partit explorer les news du net, voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver, il se marrait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un avis de recherche sur ses crimes.

Quant à Brume, elle a une vague idée de ses souvenir.

 _Je me souviens d'un nom, je ne sais pas à qui il appartient, ni pourquoi je l'ai trouvé, juste un nom : Draguion, D.R.A.G.U.I.O.N, juste ça, Draguion est dans mes souvenirs, mais je ne comprends pas._

 _Je devrais essayer de voir plus..._

\- Brume ! Brume ! What the actual fuck ?!  
\- Quoi ? QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?!  
\- Non, rien, juste, viens voir une seconde !

Il montra à Brume un des news sur le net, le nom de l'article est "The Fox Prepare To Destroy The World".  
Déjà, le nom n'est pas rassurant, un article sur la fin du monde est soit un fake, soit un mauvais calcul du calendrier maya, soit... vrai, ouais, on en a vu des choses.

L'article expliqua qu'un inconnu, du pseudo de Master Fox, a pour projet de détruire le monde, seul, à l'aide d'un virus qu'il a développé lui-même, car il possède, d'après lui, un doctorat et il est un chimiste professionnel.

Son annonce se fit entendre grâce à une vidéo Youtube, qui a bientôt atteint les 1 milliards de vues, et tout ça en si peu de temps.

 _\- Messieurs, mes demoiselles, navré de vous annoncer que le monde s'arrête aujourd'hui._  
 _L'Homme a fait plein de choses bonnes, certes, mais pas plus que de choses mauvaises, l'Homme est une créature qui cherche absolument à dominer d'autrui non pas les autres espèces de la planète, mais se domine lui-même, comment en est-on arrivés là ?_  
 _C'est pour cela que je vais lâcher ce virus extrêmement nocif dans tout le globe, un petit cadeau confectionné par mes soins._  
 _Donc, je vous dis adieu, terriens, finissez-en au plus vite._

Et Master Fox se tira une balle dans la tempe à la fin de la vidéo.

Son identité n'a jamais été révélée, mais selon plusieurs personnes, Master Fox était un éminent milliardaire, mais tous les milliardaires de notre époque sont toujours en vie et en bonne santé.

Master Fox n'était qu'un fou, un psychopathe qui devait s'ennuyer, et qu'un jour, il se disait : "Si je détruisais le monde ?"

Mais pourtant, personne ne sait ce que fait ce fameux virus, on ne l'a pas encore vu, et beaucoup de personnes crient au fake.

\- Ce truc a tellement buzzé, mais le mystère reste entier.  
\- C'est louche cette histoire, il faudrait la garder à l'œil.

En tout cas, Master Fox est mort sur la vidéo, très bizarre.

Brume et Bird parlèrent des projets à faire, il n'y a que très peu de nourriture et les conditions de vie, extrêmes.

Bird partit faire l'éclaireur.

Puis trois heures après, il revint.

\- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé ? questionna Brume.  
\- Regarde.

Il sortit du sac des pommes, quelques chewing-gums et du pain.

Mais Brume resta suspicieuse, connaissant un peu le caractère de Bird et sa soif de meurtre.

\- ...Bird, ne me dis pas que tu as t...  
\- Des têtes, la coupa Bird.  
\- Des têtes ?  
\- Décapitées, j'en ai trouvé plein, dit Bird avec un rire quasiment forcé.

Brume fit les yeux ronds.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça, tu en as "trouvé plein", c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve des têtes décapitées sur le sol ! Je suis sûre que tu as encore t...  
\- Nan mais j'te jure, c'était ouf, il y en avait partout, j'ai fouillé dans les corps étêtés, j'ai trouvé de quoi manger.  
\- Je te crois moyen.  
\- Au pire tu viens, je te montre l'endroit.  
\- Heu... ok...

Brume sentait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'est-ce que Bird pourrait bien lui montrer ? Est-ce un mensonge ? Ou une vérité ? Est-ce que Bird cherche à nuire à Brume ? L'assassiner ? Toutes ces questions firent peur à Brume, mais elle ignore quoi faire.

Pour l'instant, elle se contente de suivre.

Bird sortit la caméra.

Il filma tout ce qui se passe.

* * *

 **Log #3**

 **\- Bon, sinon j'ai vu que la Fondation SCP cherche apparemment à nous trouver, j'en ai vu quelques-uns en ville, qui patrouillaient, arme à la main, fit Bird.**

 **Et après un petit moment, il s'exclama :**

 **\- J'espère que Basile va bien.**

 **La route continua, mais après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Brume commença à se douter que Bird est peut-être en train de lui tendre un piège.**

 **Cette pensée se fit interrompre par une personne marchant bizarrement devant eux.**

 **La personne, aussi étrange soit-elle, était dépourvue d'yeux, le nez ensanglanté, la machoire cassée, sa peau était pâle, couverte de pustules.**

 **Celui-ci effraya Brume et Bird, car cette chose n'avait pas l'air très amicale, on aurait dit qu'il voulait les manger.**

 **Brume, agacée des bruits immonde qu'il provoquait, décida d'emprunter le couteau de Bird et de violemment le taper à la tête.**

 **Mais Brume, après avoir tué le monstre, se rendit compte qu'elle venait de tuer un être vivant, du moins, était-il vraiment vivant ?**

 **\- Oh merde, je ne sais pas... je voulais tellement lui faire du mal... je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

 **Bird la réconforta en lui disant :**

 **\- Bienvenue au club.**

* * *

 **A/N : Hey hey hey, alors, cette première apparition de "walker" est cool ?**

 **Bon, les prochains chap seront plus longs, plus complets, ces chapitres de démarrage sont un peu du remplissage.**

 **Salut.**


	4. Fallen World

**A/N : Alors oui, le premier arc est déjà clôturé, parce que c'est un prélude à l'histoire de SYM, et surtout parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire après le chapitre III, donc, on va faire un gros chapitre.**

 **ET SURTOUT : Bon Anniversaire Brume-sensei ! Sans toi j'aurais jamais commencé la moindre fanfiction.**

 **Slash Your Mind**  
 **Deuxième Arc - Apparition**  
 **Chapitre IV - Fallen World**

 _Ceci est un message du gouvernement._

 _Face à la contamination considérable du virus qui touche les populations du monde, nous demandons aux citoyens et aux individus saints de rester enfermés chez eux._  
 _L'armée a pour consigne de tirer à vue sur toutes les personnes infectées ou non qu'elle croisera._  
 _Si vous avez été mordu par un infecté, nous vous demandons de vous donner la mort dans les plus brefs délais._  
 _De la même manière, si une personne de votre entourage a été mordue par un infecté, nous vous demandons de mettre fin à ses jours rapidement._

 _Notre objectif est de combattre cette contamination par tous les moyens, il en va pour la survie de notre espèce._

 _Bon courage._

C'était pas un message.  
C'étaient les trois règles à retenir.  
Trois règles pour un jeu.  
Trois règles pour un jeu de la mort.

Voilà six mois que l'abomination a commencé.  
Moi, j'essaie de survivre.

\- Ca descend profond, là, me dit Brume

On était en bas d'une colline, devant nous, une gigantesque fosse.  
J'éclatais de rire.

\- On a un grand trou sous les yeux, dis-je.  
\- On descend ?  
\- Comme tu veux.  
\- Allez.

Puis soudainement, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Attends, attends, ça ressemble à une explosion d'une vieille explosion atomique, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
\- Ah oui, je confirme.

Nous avons donc remonté la colline.

\- Au fait, quand on a traversé la ville, tu as récupéré des antidotes ? dis-je à Brume.  
\- Nothing. J'crois pas qu'en six mois, ils ont eu assez de temps pour en fabriquer, et ils sont certainement tous morts, maintenant, enfin... mort, mais pas mort mort.  
\- Hmm... ok...

Y'avait des rumeurs, un peu répandues partout dans le monde, disant qu'il y avait un village des survivants, ils possèdent des ressources, de quoi survivre pour des milliers de gens, et nous, on y croit, comme des imbéciles, et notre objectif est de survivre et de le retrouver.

\- C'est pas mal pour faire un pique-nique, là, dis-je.  
\- Euh...  
\- Bah ! C'est pas mal, là, regarde. Y'a de l'herbe... c'est tranquille...

Autre chose captiva mon attention.

\- Attends, il y'a de l'eau, par là-bas.

Je me suis rendu vers un petit fleuve, et j'ai rempli les bouteilles.

\- Elle est pas un peu sale, l'eau ?  
\- T'inquiète, j'ai des cachets désinfectants.

Je regardais un peu partout en mettant les cachets dans les bouteilles.

\- DU POULET ! dit Brume.  
\- Ah, super.

Brume visa, avec son magnifique PGM Ultima Ratio, trouvé dans une habitation abandonnée.

\- Eh, ça mon gars, c'est une antiquité, t'en trouves plus de ce fusil.  
\- Où as-tu appris à tirer ?  
\- Je t'explique mon bonhomme, quand j'était petite, j'étais entrainée de force pour devenir une tueuse, et...  
\- T'étais pas amnésique, toi ?  
\- Je déconne, je sais tirer, c'est tout.

Mais étrangement, Brume hésita à tirer.

\- Pourquoi il bouge pas ?  
\- Bah, il sait pas que tu es là.  
\- Non, mais il bouge pas du tout, même pas de la tête.

Brume alla regarder de plus près.  
Le volatile ne s'enfuya pas.

\- Je le savais, c'est un poulet empaillé.  
\- Ok, mais pourquoi ?

Brume coupa la tête du poulet et, entre la chair et les pailles, une petite pellicule discrète.

\- VOILA, une caméra de surveillance, est-ce qu'elle marche encore ?

Elle regarda plus près.

\- Oui, elle a l'air récente en plus.  
\- Des pirates ?  
\- Peut-être.

Elle cassa la petite caméra avec un coup de couteau dans le centre de la pellicule.

On a avancé, carte à la main.

\- Prochaine ville à 2km, dit Brume.  
\- Abandonnée à 100%.

Même pas 10 pas après ces paroles, un grognement soudain se fit entendre par Brume.

\- Chut !  
\- Quoi ?

Elle attendit un peu avant d'entendre un deuxième grognement.

\- Un mec qui est pas mort mort.


	5. Defenders

**Slash Your Mind**  
 **Deuxième Arc - Apparition**  
 **Chapitre V - Defenders**

Savez-vous ce qui se produit quand un survivant croise un infecté ?

Un, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Les infectés attaquent par groupe de 5 ou plus, un infecté qui attaque seul est moins banal.

Bref, ma narration continue.

Je recommence, qu'est-ce qui se produit quand un survivant croise un groupe d'infectés ?

Simple : Il n'a qu'une chance sur deux de survivre, cela dépend aussi de son armement.

Et rester sur un arbre sans bouger est inutile, ils vous repèrent à l'odeur, et resteront à vous cracher dessus en bas de l'arbre, la plupart peuvent en grimper, ou le détruire dans certains cas.

On ne peut pas se cacher, le seul moyen de les fuir est de les re-tuer.

Quant à Brume et Bird, ils ont été attaqués par ces infectés, vingt-quatre infectés, ils en ont tué onze.

Au neuvième, ils ne possédaient plus de balles, attaquer au couteau était la seule issue.

Les deux on attrapé la bactérie.

Le gouvernement disait qu'on pouvait l'attraper via une morsure, mais cela est bien plus vaste.

La bestiole se trouvait aussi dans le sang des monstres, en respirer pourrait être grave également, et on en trouve aussi dans les ongles, mais chez-eux, c'étaient de vraies griffes.

Comment ont ils réussi à survivre alors ? Ai-je dit que tous les infectés étaient morts dans cette scène si violente ?

Ils ont étés sauvés par une étrange personne qui possédait tout un arsenal de flingues et aussi des couteaux.

Mais malheureusement, même lui ne possédait pas de quoi combattre cette maladie, mais décida de les aider, tout en leur prévenant d'une chose :

 _"La bactérie met un moment à réagir, mais avant de devenir un monstre vos capacités mentales s'aggraveront, et vous aurez une forte, très forte envie de meurtre, mais en restant conscient, quand la bactérie atteint sa phase finale, vous êtes mort, mais votre corps continue de bouger. C'est ça, le syndrome Z1."_

Bird se demanda comment il pouvait savoir tout ça, et il semble être un survivant qui a rejoint le Village.

Et le malheur s'accentue encore plus, car arrivés à l'endroit, il n'y avait que les restes de cadavre de personnes qui furent attaqués.

\- C'étaient mes amis, dit le survivant, je fais partie des derniers non-infectés, pour continuer, on a dû les tuer.

Il attrappa deux couteaux pour deux mains et les porta à la gorge de Brume et Bird.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!  
\- Et vous êtes les suivants.

Bird sortit lui-même son couteau et fit de même.

\- Vous savez, vous n'éradiquerez jamais l'infection, vous en avez pour des millénaires, répondit-il d'une voix un peu sarcastique.

L'homme retira ses couteaux.

\- Très bien, tu m'as convaincu, vous pouvez rester ici pour trois jours, mais si je vous vois encore d'ici-là, vous devriez mourir.

Il retira sa capuche qui restait depuis le début sur son visage.

\- Je suis Draguion. Enchanté.

Ils étaient quatre dans cet abri, respectivement Draguion, Nestor, Noaa et Hugo.

Draguion est un peu le premier à tuer en tant qu'ennemi, dû à sa force et à sa tactique, il est très précis et rapide, il porte quasiment toujours une écharpe devant la bouche, ce qui lui donne un air classe.

Nestor est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, il connait beaucoup de choses concernant la bactérie et possède de véritables documents de la Fondation SCP où il travaillait avant, il dit que les SCP se sont échappés en masse et qu'ils pourraient encore hanter cette terre.

Noaa est un maître des pièges, il est très fort pour a chasse et pour tuer en général, il a un bandeau jaune sur lequel est dessiné une banane.

Hugo n'est d'autre que le meilleur pote de Noaa qui possède un costume de mouton à qui il tient beaucoup. Il est très cool mais attention, il est dangereux, c'est probablement le meilleur en éradication des infectés.

Brume et Bird décidèrent de faire une sorte de pacte concernant leur situation.

\- On est tous les deux dans la grosse mouise, donc s'il te plaît, Brume, quand on sortira de cet endroit, on se barre de notre côté, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à te tuer ou l'inverse, demanda Bird.  
\- Tu veux qu'on se suicide ? questionna-t'elle.  
\- Tu veux devenir un de ces trucs ? Désolé, mais moi, je me brûle.  
\- Je ne fais pas ça, moi, durant ces trois jours, je vais chercher des antidotes contre cette chose, peu importe si je dois tuer ces gars-là ou pas.

Brume s'en alla.

 **\- Premier Jour -**

Brume commença ses recherches sans trouver le moindre indice.  
Bird rassemblait des munitions pour toutes ses armes en cas d'attaque.  
Draguion lisait un livre.  
Noaa doutait un peu de Brume et Bird, et prépara un coup monté : les tuer.  
Hugo doutait lui aussi mais n'alla pas aussi loin que Noaa.  
Nestor restait dans son bureau, à trifouiller ses documents.

 **\- Deuxième Jour -**

Brume continua et trouva une étagère remplie de produits inconnus, et en piqua quelque-uns histoire de les étudier.  
Bird attrapa une corde, du bois et un briquet.  
Draguion faisait le guet.  
Le piège confectionné de Noaa a raté, ils ne sont pas entrés dedans.  
Hugo avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Nestor restait dans son bureau, à trifouiller ses documents.

 **\- Troisième Jour -**

Brume trouva de ce qui semblait être une sorte de retardateur pour la bactérie avant d'agir, environ deux semaines.  
Bird se questionne sur son histoire.  
Draguion parla à Brume et Bird du lendemain, où ils devaient partir.  
Noaa tua deux infectés.

Et là, c'est le grand drame.

Hugo a retrouvé un corps ensanglanté, celui de Nestor.

 _ **Nestor est mort.**_


	6. Operation Ground And Pound I

**Nom de la victime : Nestor [DONNÉES EFFACÉES]**

 **Lieu de mort : Bureau de Nestor**

 **Cause : Hémorragie Externe (Tête)**

 **Arme(s) du crime : Un couteau**

 **Autres Indices : Les documents et recueils dans les étagères sur les côtés du bureau sont quasiment tous tombés. Une entaille de quelques millimètres de profondeur sur l'une des tables, la seule en acajou.**

 **Alibis :**

 **\- Draguion était de garde.**  
 **\- Noaa était de chasse.**  
 **\- Hugo se trouvait dans la cuisine.**  
 **\- Brume était toujours en train de chercher, mais sa position à ce moment là était inconnue**  
 **\- Bird se trouvait dans la cuisine.**

Avec tout ces indices, et tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver, Draguion appela tout le monde pour mener une sorte de tribunal afin de trouver qui serait le coupable de ce meurtre.

 **Slash Your Mind**

 **Deuxième Arc - Apparition**

 **Chapitre VI - Operation Ground And Pound**

\- Brume, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Draguion

Evidemment, étant celle qui n'avait pas d'alibi, c'était la plus à craindre, elle tenta de se défendre.

\- Je vais admettre que j'ai cherché des informations sur notre situation, j'ai même trouvé des médicaments combattant le virus, répliqua Brume en sortant le sachet contenant le remède de sa poche.

Tout le monde semblait étonné d'apprendre ça.

\- Pardon ? répondit Noaa, comment...  
\- Une certaine personne vous cachait cela, et son nom est Nestor.

Elle montra l'étiquette.

* * *

 _"contre le virus. nestor"_

* * *

\- Cherchait-t'il à nous cacher ce sachet ? Ou est-ce un message de confiance ?

Bird se leva.

\- Et si par hasard il cherchait à nous nuire ? Nous avons aucune garantie que ce remède fonctionne.  
\- De toutes façons, nous sommes infectés, si on essaie pas, on meurt quand même.  
\- Ah, tu m'as eu, là.

\- Bon, continua Draguion, cela ne répond pas à ma question, Brume, as-tu ou non, tué Nestor ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait.  
\- Je veux bien te croire, mais il se trouve que tu es la plus suspecte.

Brume était dans une position vraiment pas avantageuse, elle n'a plus droit à l'erreur.

\- Nestor a dû être attaqué par quelque chose sans doute plus puissant que moi, surtout pour la raison que tous les meubles sont tombés.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu les faire tomber exprès pour nous envoyer cette réponse, laisse tomber, Brume, argumenta Hugo.

\- Attends, répondit Bird, j'aimerais d'abord mettre les choses au clair ; D'où vient le couteau ?

\- Hein ? De la sacoche de Brume évidemment.

\- C'est faux, ce n'était pas un couteau de combat, mais un couteau de cuisine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Noaa, as-tu vu quelqu'un prendre un couteau dans la cuisine à un moment ?

\- Oh... ah, oui... Oui, c'était Nestor.

\- Il... se serait donc suicidé ? dit Draguion.

\- Attends, Brume n'est pas lavée de tout soupçon ! Elle aurait pu l'attaquer et retourner le couteau contre lui ! dit Hugo.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de lui mettre dans l'abdomen, répondit Brume, comment aurais-je pu lui mettre un couteau dans la tête ?

\- Mais pour quelle stupide raison il se serait suicidé ?!

\- Il faudrait enquêter sur ça.

\- Vous avez raison, je clore cette discussion, répondit Draguion, allons reprendre sur la scène de crime.

* * *

 **POV Draguion**

 _On n'a rien trouvé._

 _Mais je décidais tout de même de retourner là-bas la nuit._

 **Une preuve.**

Juste une preuve.

Il regarda de plus près la table en acajou qui était très étrange.

Il regarda une étiquette collée dessus, et là, il tilta.

Sur l'étiquette est marquée la preuve indéniable.

* * *

 **"CAUTION - SCP-738, Keter, Orange - CAUTION"**


	7. The Excessive I

**Slash Your Mind : The Executive Part I**

Il cligne des yeux.  
Il se souvient.  
Il est dans sa tête.

Il y a quelques années, Draguion était encore un agent de la Fondation, avec une accréditation qui donne accès aux objets Keter.

La chose la plus importante à savoir à propos de lui c'est qu'il détestait les intentions de la Fondation, son objectif, fut, après avoir fui son travail, de tout révéler aux monde entier, histoire de faire en sorte que la Fondation ait à se présenter.

Pourtant cette Fondation propose des choses intéressantes : éviter la destruction du monde, peu importe les sacrifices, peu importe le nombre de criminels même pas condamnés à mort, des SDF qui auraient pu avoir une meilleure vie avec de l'aide.

Ces sadiques tortionnaires se croient sérieux alors qu'ils font les mêmes expériences jour après jour, juste pour regarder comme dans un film d'horreur, et s'éclater comme des imbéciles qui voient la mort comme une petite anecdote.

Parmi toutes les cassettes où il présente le plus de SCP possible, effectivement "Le Pacte Avec Le Diable" en faisait partie.

 _\- Ce putain d'enfoiré maléfique qui veut des rançons trop chères pour être vraies. Encore un peu et la Fondation pourra commander des Tsar Bomba pour arrêter un lézard invincible. Des Classe D se sont échappés à cause de lui, des Classe D ont été blessés à cause de lui, des Classe D sont morts à cause de lui, des humains. Bref, ce sera tout pour celle là, répandez la vérité dans le monde avant de vous faire tirer dessus, vous êtes en danger si vous avez vu cet enregistrement._

Après ça, il voulut aller au supermarché, il entra dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il tournait la clé pour allumer les moteurs, l'air d'un rien, un homme, visiblement un autre agent, se leva de la banquette arrîère et pointa un Desert Eagle Black sur sa tempe, il demanda d'une voix menaçante de couper l'énergie et de sortir de la voiture, lentement, et évidemment les mains en l'air.

Un autre agent se montra, il était caché derrière la voiture, il arriva avec des menottes en nickel.

Draguion se retourna rapidement, il attrappa les deux poignets de son agresseur qui tira alors, mais la balle ne fit que le frôler, il tira une deuxième fois pendant que son coéquipier sortit son canon à main à six rounds, mais la seconda balle arriva par malchance dans le bide, ses organes vitaux furent touchés de la balle puissante, qui le projeta par terre.

L'ancien employé frappa le visage du premier agresseur sept fois, et quand un étourdissement violent l'assomma, Draguion en profita pour aller chercher les menottes et attacher les mains du tireur dans le dos, et le jeta par terre.

Ils restèrent étendus, là, sur le sol, ensanglantés, pendant que le victorieux s'échappa avec les des pistolets et des documents que ceux-ci portaient.

Draguion devait bouger constamment, jamais se faire prendre dans un endroit où te trouve depuis une semaine, son conseil.

Sa machine roula hors de son quartier, il dira :

"Crétins."

[hl]

 _\- Mon plan était de me rendre dans le centre de recherche où est confiné le docteur de la peste, et de le libérer, s'il agit seul, il serait capable de propager son fameux "traitement" dans le monde, un scénario aussi destructeur forcera la Fondation à au moins se révèler au public, encore faut il que j'arrive à m'introduire dans le secteur, et je ne suis pas certain que le numéro 49 soit très ouvert, il essaiera probablement de me tuer._

 **17h58, Centre de Recherche-?.**

 **Agent Draguion est dans la Zone de Confinement.**


	8. The Excessive II

**Slash Your Mind : The Excessive Part II**

 _ **Interrogatoire #220043 - [DONNEES SUPPRIMEES], aka "Bird", D-3090**_

Docteur Aries : Bonjour, D-3090, je suis le Docteur Aries, je vais vous poser quelques questions sur vous, sur vôtre passé avant d'arriver ici.  
D-3090 : ...  
Docteur Aries : Tout d'abord, quelle est la raison qui vous as poussé à tirer sur les membres de cette famille ?  
D-3090 : Je serais tenté de dire : "Pour rire" Mais non, là, ce n'était pas pareil, j'ai tiré parce qu'il y avait des sous à la clé, vous savez, je suis le type le plus paumé du monde, on m'a jeté de quatre entreprises, j'ai fini par perdre courage, je suis devenu un assassin, je bosse pour des gens qui ont besoin de se débarrasser d'ordures, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, j'ai perdu la pitié et la compassion depuis longtemps maintenant.  
Docteur Aries : Malgré le fait que nous savons qui vous a recruté, nous ne parvenons pas à le retrouver, pourrez-vous nous éclaircir sur sa position actuelle ?  
D-3090 : Il bouge constamment, je ne sais pas où il peut être en ce moment, vous pouvez essayer de me faire cracher des infos à la torture, vous serez vachement décu.  
Docteur Aries : Qui est-ce qui vous as tiré sur l'épaule ?  
D-3090 : Ahhh... eh bien, je ne suis pas parvenu à identifier qui ça pouvait être... Cette personne a eu beaucoup de chance de m'avoir touché alors que sa maîtrise du pistolet à six rounds était visiblement très inhabituée, encore un peu et c'était ma mort.  
Docteur Aries : Quelque chose à ajouter ?  
D-3090 : J'ai tué 3 personnes dans cette maison, mais 5 étaient ciblées, une est morte cramée devant une vieille télévision, ainsi que celle qui m'a échappée, je ne sais pas comment cette personne a pu être réduite en cendre alors que j'entrais dans la pièce, voilà, j'ai juste trouvé ça bizarre.  
Docteur Aries : Merci de votre coopération D-3090, vous venez avec nous.  
D-3090 : Comment ça ?  
Docteur Aries : Dans la Fondation SCP.

 _ **Fin de l'interrogatoire.**_

* * *

Draguion entra en "mode sneaky" dans le Site de la Fondation où SCP-049 pourrait être confiné, mais des choses le troublèrent, les caméras furent décrochées de l'endroit où elles se trouvèrent, et il croisa peu d'unités militaires ou de chercheurs dans le coin.

Cela l'étonna énormément que personne n'avait remarqué dans les surveillances que un humain est entré dans le périmètre.

Alors qu'il traversa plusieurs portes dans des couloirs qui formèrent à la limite un immense labyrinthe, il trouva finalement la grande cage de SCP-106, qui, dans ses souvenirs, était proche de celle de SCP-049.

Mais personne, aucun chercheur ne se trouvait là, juste des documents papier sur les tables et éparpillés sur le sol.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trafiqué ?_

Pendant qu'il traversait les derniers couloirs, un haut parleur retentit.

\- [interférences] SCP-682 a brisé sa cellule de confinement. Toutes les Unités de niveau entre 3 et 4 sont demandées à 46km nord-est du Site-[incompréhensible]. Elles doivent arriver et neutraliser 682 en moins de 1h40, les Unités Spécialisées s'occuperont de son reconfinement. En cas d'échec, un scénario 8K se produira, une Warhead sera déclenché sur le lieu directement, je répète, [même consignes].

L'homme qui courait dans les couloirs profita de cette opportunité pour se dépêcher.

Arrivé devant la chambre du docteur de la peste, celui-ci le regarda derrière les petits trous taillés dans son masque d'un air nonchalant, assis sur la chaise au milieu de sa pièce.

\- 049 ? demanda Draguion, afin de savoir à quoi il pense.

Pas de réponse.

\- Vous êtes libéré de cet endroit.

Le docteur baissa la tête.

\- Je vais ouvrir la cellule, puis je vais reculer.

Draguion glissa sa carte de niveau 4 dans le détecteur, les deux portes coulissèrent peu rapidement, mais sûrement.

049 n'avait pas l'intention de repartir les mains vides, il chercha dans ses tiroirs ses outils les plus précieux pour lui, ainsi que son "Ultime Remède à la Pestilence".

Celui-ci, une fois prêt, avança, et sortit de cette chambre, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis tant d'années.

Puis il s'approcha de Draguion, de plus en plus curieux et suspicieux, il commença à le regarder de partout.

\- Oh... Malheur... murmura-t'il, ce n'est pas une bonne chose... Ce n'est pas beau du tout...  
\- Moi aussi ? répondit Draguion.  
\- Oui, la Pestilence, je peux la sentir, je peux vous en libérer...

Pendant que le médecin était derrière lui, il pressa sur sa tempe droite, l'ancien agent sentit alors une force l'envahir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas... Mon traitement est très efficace...

Draguion s'écroula par terre.


	9. The Excessive III

**Slash Your Mind : The Excessive III**

 _ **Cassette #52 - "Draguion" s'en alla.**_

 _Bonjour._

 _C'est moi, Draguion, l'ancien agent de la Fondation SCP._  
 _Ceci est ma dernière cassette._  
 _De toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'un jour elle sera lue par un humain, on disparaît de plus en plus à cause de cette épidémie à échelle XK._  
 _La Fondation a été dissoute, mais à cause de ça, la fin de l'humanité arrive maintenant._

 _Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, à moins que j'essaie de trouver une réponse à comment j'ai survécu à un contact physique avec SCP-049._

 _Après avoir subi son "traitement", tout est devenu sombre, puis je voyais des choses, peut-être que ma conscience me montrait des choses, ou peut-être que c'était ma conscience qui ne faisait que recevoir des choses que je devais voir..._

 _J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une seconde vie pendant que je me trouvais dans cet état, mais tout s'est déroulé devant moi en quelques heures, de la naissance à la mort, je savais tout sur ce nouveau moi, mais là, c'est comme si j'avais oublié._

 _Était_ _-ce moi après tout ? J'avais une couleur de peau différente, je ne savais même pas quel était mon sexe, j'étais peut-être un agent comme un hacker, ou un docteur comme un assassin._

 _J'étais sans doute à la fois européen, américain, asiatique, africain, et peut-être riche, vivant à la chance, paumé ou pauvre._

 _Le temps n'existait pas, c'était comme si toutes les âmes humaines étaient là pour m'arracher ma pensée._

 _Je ne sais plus._

 _Je ne sais plus du tout._

 _..._

 _Revenons à nos moutons, il est clair et net que SCP-049 est Master Fox, mais à mon avis, il n'est pas mort, cela ne ressemble pas à ce fétichiste de se suicider._

 _Je ne sais rien de plus..._

 _*soupir*_

 _*éteint la caméra*_

* * *

 _ **Interrogatoire #220048 - Présumé témoin de l'incident #2503**_

Docteur Aries : Bonjour, je suis ici pour vous poser des questions.

Docteur Aries : La présentation de l'incident #2503 que vous venez de voir... avez-vous un lien avec tout ça ?

Docteur Aries : Une personne qui n'aurait aucun rapport aurait simplement répondu "Non", très bien, pourquoi avez-vous fui 29 kilomètres de votre habitat après l'incident ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas osé appeler la police ? Qu'est-ce qui vous as effrayé tant que ça ?  
? : [inaudible]...  
Docteur Aries : Pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter ?  
? : Cet homme...  
Docteur Aries : L'homme qui a tiré des coups de feux ?  
? : Quels coups de feux ? De quoi vous parlez ? Non, je parle de l'homme, oui, c'était bien un homme en décomposition, qui se baladait et aspirait tout le monde dans son pays des merveilles... Il avait l'air calme... Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à nous attraper, il cherchait une cible proche...  
Docteur Aries : Vous as-t'il emmené avec lui?

 **Le témoin commença à crier dans la salle pendant une quinzaine de secondes, puis cracha des centilitres de sang, ensuite, il attaqua le docteur avec ses mains et arracha sa gorge avec ses ongles, les unités de défense ne sont pas allés aussi rapide, et eurent le temps de taser le sujet. Le Docteur Aries mourut d'hémorragie 5 heures après être envoyé aux urgences.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir, ici l'auteur de cette fanfiction, je tiens à préciser que après ce chapitre, nous revenons au présent, ce flashback ne sert qu'à vous laisser théoriser pour la suite, qui arrivera dans quelques temps hein, parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment va se passer Operation Ground And Pound II, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai fait l'arc de 3 chapitres : The Excessive.**

 **Patientez, le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement.**


	10. Operation Ground And Pound II

**Slash Your Mind**

 **Deuxième Arc - Apparition**

 **Chapitre VII - Operation Ground And Pound II**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Noaa**

Dans cette maison, il n'y avait que Noaa. En général, Hugo se trouvait sur le toit à faire le guet. Ils pouvaient se parler via talkie-walkie, ou, lorsque ça arrive, en criant très fort, ce qui voulait sûrement dire : urgence absolue.

Mais cette nuit là, silence radio. Le silence en la mémoire de Nestor. Mais qui était il exactement ? Un ancien physicien de la Fondation ? C'était le cas de Draguion, qui était agent. C'était le cas de Brume et Bird, qui étaient Classes-D. Hugo et Noaa ont également du se confronter à cette organisation.

Tout le monde était lié à la Fondation SCP d'une quelconque façon, était-ce donc cela le problème ayant généré toutes les questions et tous ces morts ?

Alors que Noaa était plongé dans ses pensées, quelque chose détruit la porte en bois de la cabane où il se trouvait.

Le jeune homme, par réflexe, pointa une arme sur l'entité qui s'agissait être Draguion, qui remit la porte de sorte à ce que ça protège l'habitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! fit Noaa, surpris.  
\- Ah... Aha... AHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai failli mourir, c'est pas vrai...  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?! C'est qui qui t'as attaqué ?!  
\- Passe moi Hugo, vite !

Draguion n'avait plus de talkie-walkie sur lui... Quelque chose avait du le faire lâcher quelque part.

\- Hugo ! Abat le sniper vers la colline du nord ! accentua Draguion dans le transmetteur.  
\- Hein ? Un sniper ? Brume possède un tel fusil ! J'en étais sûr ! répliqua Hugo dans l'audio masqué par les ondes.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas Brume.  
\- Quoi ?

* * *

 **P.O.V. Hugo**

Après avoir regardé longuement la "colline vers le nord", Hugo voulait conclure qu'il n'y avait personne là-bas, mais il fut interrompu par quelque chose qui lui frôla la joue.

Pour aller à cette vitesse... Il n'y avait que des fusils sniper pour reproduire cet effet. À ce moment là, il n'avait pas entendu le son arriver tellement il était concentré.

Il réfléchit aux façons dont l'être humain pouvait se procurer une arme à longue distance alors que le monde était dans une panade tellement lourde qu'il n'y croyait plus. Au final, il ne comprit pas et descendit de la tour de guet faite avec les moyens du bord et tomba nez à nez avec Bird qui se rendait par là aussi.

Mais Hugo ne le sentait pas et donc il commençait à menacer Bird avec son couteau, il le soupçonnait de complice avec les mystérieux ennemis.

\- Atta... ta... ta... ne fais pas ça... s'il te plaîîît, je ne suis pas un des méchants de l'histoire-  
\- Arrête de te moquer de nous, tu nous nargues depuis le début mais je me suis toujours méfié de toi, Bird l'ex-assassin.  
\- Mais c'est une blague...? Tu penses sérieusement que je suis ton ennemi...? Détrompe toi ! Hugo ! Je ne te veux pas du mal !  
\- Hélas, je ne te crois pas, et il va falloir dire au revoir au monde des vivants !  
\- Attends... Attends ! ATTENDS MEC ! C'EST PAS VRAI, ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE !  
\- Adieu !

Hugo allait transpercer Bird mais il retourna le couteau, et au lieu de le tuer, il l'assomma juste avec le manche du poignard.

\- Bien sûr que c'était une blague. Mais tout de même, j'ai du mal à te faire confiance.

Hugo décida de transporter Bird sur son dos. Il était étonné que quelqu'un comme Bird avait oublié de prendre une arme avant de venir.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Brume**

Brume était en train de se déplacer rapidement dans le village-campement, se faufilant derrière les murs, revolver à la main. Le personnage savait qu'un sniper était par là, il avait entendu les coups de feux et avait anticipé la moindre, quelconque hostilité.

Brume entra dans une des plus grandes maisons, qui n'était en fait pas une maison mais un entrepôt avec quelques bidons vides et une fenêtre translucide qui surplombait le sol grisâtre. Le discret referma la porte sans aucun bruit.

Et, soudainement, alors que Brume allait trouver un passage pour sortir de l'entrepôt pour passer à un autre endroit et se cacher plus ou moins, le sol, qui était gris à l'instant, se transforma, laissant au milieu de la pièce une grosse tache noire et obscure, visqueuse.

Non-chalant, celui qui se trouvait ici s'approcha du "trou" et en vit sortir une forme humanoïde très sombre et de couleur douteuse, ressemblant à un très vieil homme en sueur et tremblant.

La peur de Brume sur le coup était une réaction tout à fait humaine et normale. Brume flippait littéralement sur place, mais pourtant, Brume se disait qu'il était possible de fuir un démon sorti des enfers comme celui-ci.

Son inquiétude était de savoir qui était la chose en face, Brume savait de qui il s'agissait, Brume savait de quoi il était capable.

\- SCP-106, fit une voix.

Brume vit alors disparaître le SCP qui était devant puis regarda autour. En observant la grande pile de cartons en face, un personnage familier était assis dessus en fixant Brume qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, sujet 6686.  
\- Basile ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?  
\- Je suis là pour en finir. Vous êtes sans doute les derniers humains sur Terre.  
\- Quoi... Quoi ? MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?  
\- Tu as très bien compris, je vais vous achever ici et maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ?! Tu... C'est une blague ou quoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas à te dire la raison de mon acte. Tu mourras comme un Classe D devait mourir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas bien avec ce Basile, ses propos sont contradictoires avec sa manière de penser. Il avait décidé de partir parce que Bird était trop dangereux pour lui. Donc Brume ne comprenait pas ses intentions.

\- Basile... Qui es-tu en fait ?  
\- Basile, Lvcifvr, Henri, Adam, Doppel... Mon nom n'est jamais Constant, mais on me désignait comme le O5-01 de la Fondation SCP, la présence aux milles visages.  
\- Je le savais... Tu n'es pas Basile.  
\- J'étais Basile.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux nous faire du mal, il faudra que tu te battes.

"Basile" sortit très rapidement un revolver et tira un coup sur Brume. La balle atteignit l'épaule gauche. Cela fit sursauter Brume qui essaya de stopper l'hémorragie en se tordant de douleur.

\- La balle est perforante, tu n'y arriveras jamais sans enlever l'acier de ta peau.  
\- ...Tu as vraiment un problème c'est ça le meilleur.

Le membre des O5 voulut tirer une seconde fois pour faire regretter Brume de sa parole mais il ne pressa pas la gâchette. À la place, il lança le pistolet devant Brume saignant abondamment.

Sur le coup, Brume ne comprit pas. L'administrateur écarta ses bras et proclama alors :

\- Vas-y ! Tue moi !  
\- Hein... ?  
\- Si tu ne veux pas que je massacre tous les autres ainsi que le restant des êtres vivants, tue moi maintenant !

Brume prit le revolver et visa Basile à l'aide de son bras droit qui n'était pas blessé.

\- Alors ? C'est dur de savoir si tu vas me toucher ou pas. Tu es en souffrance et tu dois viser à une main...  
\- Tais-toi. Tu es mort, mec.

Le son de la balle tirée retentit dans tout l'entrepôt. Brume avait touché celui-ci à la gorge. Le membre des O5 s'écroula par terre après avoir trébuché des cartons.

Puis... Sous un vague son effrayant, Brume entendit les voix dans sa tête. Et on retenut la sentence suivante.

 **Le Gardien de la Porte attend, mais pour le retrouver, le démon doit mourir des mains d'un mortel.**

* * *

 **A/N : Je me demande si Brume aurait réellement réussi à faire un tel move. NYAHAHAHA pardon.**

 **Au passage, les chapitres qui suivront seront un peu wtf. J'ai repris cette fiction juste histoire de le finir. L'histoire est déjà barrée en couille anyway.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que je vous ai manqués.**


End file.
